Oh Cheerleading!
by andi-roxz-out-loud
Summary: This is just a little one-shot I thought of. To Eli cheerleadings has it advantages.
1. Chapter 1

Oh Cheerleading!

Eclare One-Shot!

AN: In this eli and clare are still together and eli is a jock who hangs out with Drew and K.C and clare is on the power squad. They are both very popular.

Reviews would be nice. So review plz!

Eli Pov.

It was a windy day at degrassi and the students couldn't be happier. Eli was siting with all the jocks at the picnic tables waiting for his girlfriend. Heck they all were.

"Where are they," said Drew getting mad.

"Oh baby don't get mad were right here," said Bianca.

"Ugh,"said Adam.

"Where are the rest of the girls Bianca," I said.

"Well clare was arguing with Alli and somehow Jenna got into the argument. Don't even ask me why. Anyway then Fiona sided with clare. Then the rest of the powersquad got into it and soon they were fighting and I think their still fighting. I left before I would get into trouble."

"Oh crap! Don't just stand around get a video camera and meet me in the gym."

(Looks at Eli with emotionless faces)

"Hurry."

Clare Pov.

God Alli gets on my nerves I just want to ugh! Anyway were all arguing until alli lunges at me and then Fiona pushes her off and then its in a full blown out fight. In the middle of fighting I see Eli with a video camera in his hand video taping the whole thing. Well might as well give him a show. I swung my fists towards Alli and landed right on her nose. I think I heard it crack. Opps!

Suddenly I feel being lifted up by a pair of familiar arms. I look around and I see everyones boy stopping them from fighting. Mr. Simpson came in and he did not look pleased.

"All of powersquad detention 1 week and three game suspension." Said Mr Simpson.

"But Mr-," I tried to explain.

"No Buts! Dismissed."

Eli Pov.

Even though Mr. Simpson broke up the fight. I got it on camera. This is you-tube material. Oh Cheerleading!

So was it bad, Yes, No, Maybe So.

Reviews plz. I will probaly have another story up by tommorow. Here's a little preview.

"Eli don't hurt him."

"That was the best thing that ever happened to me."

"What did you just say."

"Help!"

"I'm so sorry there was nothing we could do."

This next story will be huge. Drama packed, action filled, love, and more to come!


	2. Chapter 2

AN: So I decided to continue this story! Please review.

Oh Cheerleading!

Bianca Pov.

Clare and I are walking to practice and we see Jenna being cornered by Fitz and Owen. I know Clare hates Jenna. But I see her face turn red. She was mad! Well, so was I! We went up to them and before we could even say the word degrassi we were blindfolded and locked in the empty classroom no one uses anymore. I heard Clare sigh and with my long fingernails I ripped through the cloth to find the whole team tied up and passed out. Before I could turn around I was hit by a fist and knocked out…

Well I pretended to be knocked out. I heard some conversations going on around me.

_Dude the whole freakin football team will come after us._

_So what! They have all messed with us. And it's time we teach them a lesson._

_By using their girlfriends! _

_Shut up Owen. Just help me take them to the ravine. I have this whole plan figured out and I would really appreciate it if you helped. NOW!_

_Ok Ok._

I knew one person apart of the plan. Owen. But I didn't know who the other person was. It was probably Fitz. I also heard some other voices. But they didn't sound like they go to degrassi.

I couldn't turn around and see if everybody is alright. But if I did that then they would hear me.

While they were talking I kept thinking about what Drew would do if he knew this was happening. Then I thought about Eli. OH NO! He is gonna freak. He is really protective of Clare. If another guy touches her well let's just say someone is gonna turn up dead. Even though I have this really bad rep I still feel bad about the whole Drew and Alli situation. But she forgave me and we became friends. I wonder what the boys are doing….

Eli Pov.

The team and I were trying to find our girlfriends. Me being me I thought something really bad happened. All of us were freaking out. And I thought about Clare and I missed her so much. She is still waiting. But next week when it's her birthday she said I could finally make love to her. And I was ecstatic. I thought about what happened…

(Yesterday afternoon with Clare and Eli)

"_So did you enjoy fighting Jenna Yesterday?" I smirked my famous smirk and waited for her to respond. Her infamous blush cascaded her cheeks. I kissed both of her red cheeks and she finally responded._

"_Of course I did." And suddenly we were on out bed making out and I tried to slip my hand into her shirt. But she gasped and shot up. I instantly regretted what I did and apologized a million times. She accepted the apology right away. And she told me something that made my heart race. _

"_Eli," I looked up and she said." I want you to make love to me." I think I stopped breathing for a second. And of course I being a guy I said now and she said next week on her birthday. _

_I jumped up and twirled her into a hug and put her down and kissed her with so much passion I didn't know I had. _

(Present Time)

I felt a few tears slip because if I didn't find Clare I would lose my mind. I saw KC freaking out because Jenna was pregnant and he couldn't stop worrying. Adam sat their emotionless thinking about Fiona. Drew kept mumbling to himself. Sav couldn't find the words to say right now. Riley and Zane looked mad. Clare and the rest of her team were like their little sisters. They loved every single one of them. Bianca eventually got over them being the way they are.

I suddenly jumped up and everybody looked at me wide-eyed. I saw a white van parked behind the school. I told everyone to be quiet and follow me. Once we saw that the van was in sight everybody seemed to know what I was thinking.

We saw someone in a black mask putting a heavy black bag. And then we saw more people bringing them out and they were like 6 or 7 bags. Before we could stop them they drove off and two other cars followed them.

We all piled into our cars and drove after them. If _my_ Clare is in there I will personally rip someone's head off. All the other guys were probably thinking the same thing.

"Alright listen up our girlfriends are in there and we have to get them. So are you all with me," Sav shouted. We all put our hands in. We couldn't scream because we were afraid they would hear us.

Oh they are never going to know what hit them….

So how was it? Was it good? Please review! Keep giving me ideas.


End file.
